Captain
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: Natalie Cliff is back, recently promoted to captain. Now, Director Galloway is trying to get the Autobots off Earth, and at the same time, a new, yet old evil is returning to Earth. Can she and Sam stop this evil? And at the same time, she and Fig are going through a phase. Will she survive this? Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here's the sequel to 'Lieutenant!' It'll probably be just like before, you know, the whole follow-the-storyline kind of thing. It'll also have a little twist at the end! In fact, in the beginning too!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. I only own Natalie Cliff.**

* * *

Entry 1. Date August 20, 2009

My psychiatrist, a.k.a. Jolt, told me that I should start a journal, so here it is. I will write in it whenever I have the chance.

A lot has happened over the past two years. One of the more obvious ones is that I met a robotic alien race called Cybertronians. I also happen to be the 'bridge' between their race and my race because their God, Primus is in my head. Jazz, the 1st lieutenant, is my current guardian, though he is usually taking me on missions for Optimus Prime, the leader of a faction of these alien called the Autobots. Their enemy is called Decepticons. They are the evil half of their race that wants to take over the universe.

By the way, all these references are so that if I ever forget anything, I can just look at this journal.

Primus just told me that if I ever need help, I should just ask him. Guess that's what I'm doing now.

Another thing that has happened over the last two years is that my brother in arms, Jorge 'Fig' Figueroa and I have been dating for the past two years. We had our 2-year anniversary on May 29, 2009. I get the feeling that he's gonna pop the question soon, but I'm probably just being silly. He told me he wanted to takes thing slowly.

Of course, we...made love to each other already, Primus!

Geez... Who knew the God of an alien race was a gossiper?

Anyway, a few new Autobots have come to Earth since then.

There's Sideswipe, the swordsman. He a bit of a flirt, and way full of himself, though he'll never admit it. And he's on fairly good terms with us humans, especially Lennox, much to Ironhide's grumpiness. Ironhide is Will's guardian. Will just got promoted to Major.

Also, there's the Arcee triplets, Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1. Elita-1 is like the leader of the trio. And she's also Optimus Prime's wife.(Primus is saying the proper term is sparkmate. "They are bonded by the spark." he says.) Chromia is their weapons specialist. She's Ironhide's sparkmate. Arcee is the most innocent of the three of them, which is why I love her. She's like my younger sister I never had, though I do have a brother. I'll talk about him later.

There's Skids and Mudflap. They are the youngest of the Autobots on Earth. According to the other Autobots, they're split-spark twins, which means that their sparks split into two parts before they were born, or something like that. They're pretty useless, but we keep them around for laughs.

Aw, you guys know I'm kidding.

Jolt is their medic-in-training, under Ratchet. He's a little shy, but his accent is amazing. Don't tell Fig I said that. Ratchet assigned him to be NEST's secondary medic. So in case Ratchet's busy, go to Jolt. Jolt has these cool electro-whips that send out lightning. It comes in handy if a soldier needs a quick battery charge to their phone.

The Wreckers are... a rowdy bunch. They came to Earth on a ship called the Xantium. It brought the whole second wave of Autobots, including all the bots I mentioned before. The Wreckers are Leadfoot, Roadbuster, and Topspin. They all have Scottish kind of accents and they're all assholes. But their engineering intellect is top of the line, so they're just confined to the Kennedy Space Center.

The Decepticons, believe it or not, are still hiding on the planet. They keep attacking different continents around the world, including Brazil, Rome, England, and a few others.

You would think that since we toasted Megatron, they would leave our planet alone. But Optimus Prime told me that the second in command of the Decepticons, Starscream retreated from Earth. A select few astronomers are searching for him, but no such luck.

Optimus said that dealing with our government is troublesome. That's "Prime" language for "Your government officials are totally clueless and most of them are assholes." And I agree with him. If it weren't for the Autobots, the Decepticons would've destroyed our world. But since I'm the unofficial liaison to the President(I'll explain later), this forces me to look at both sides. We see their arrival as an invasion, and that they're here to take over our world. And that they only defeated the Decepticons so that the Autobots could take over.

Still, I think that that's a load of BS.

I'm the unofficial liaison to the president because I'm the bridge to Primus and all that crap. I'm 'unofficial' because I'm only recently a captain. Also, the President, Barack Obama, is from Hawaii, so he trusts the "kama'aina" spirit and all that.

The official liaison is Director Theodore Galloway. He's the National Security Advisor to President Obama. He's a jerk to everyone on base except me. I guess he thinks I'm the only competent one on base.

I'm running out of things to write, but Jolt said each entry should be at least 1000 words.

Oh, right. My family's been well.

Dad has pretty much gotten over me being in contact with aliens. Mom is still freaking out. Taylor, my brother, thinks it's cool, but he's bummed out because he can't tell any of his friends at school. I told him that if he told any of his friends, I would leave him to Ironhide's mercy. He met Ironhide and, well, let's just say he won't be talking about them to anyone.

Okay, I've reached my 1000 word quota.

End of entry 1. August 20, 2009.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? This is just the prologue! I'll be on the real story next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Its so awesome that you guys like this story!**

**Don't own Transformers:ROTF. Only Natalie Cliff.  
**

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

Toxic fumes swirled around in the air. People covered their mouths and noses with cloths, napkins, anything to block out the fumes from their air supply. Hazardous waste crews worked their hardest to evacuate everybody.

_For the last two years, an advanced team of new Autobots have taken refuge under my command. Together, we form an alliance with the humans, a secret, but brave, squad of soldiers. A classified strike team called NEST_

Little did everybody know that the toxic waste was not of natural causes. And that it was a hoax.

"They classified thi toxic spill. We're giving them ten minutes to secure the perimeter. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We need to keep this one out of public eye, so keep it tight."

_We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes, hiding on different continents around the globe._

A cargo plane flew overhead as American army vehicles pulled into the area and soldiers piled out of the back. And different civilian vehicles also pulled into the area. A pure black GMC Topkick, a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept, three motorcycles, and an ice cream truck were the civilian vehicles. The Corvette, the three motorcycles, and the ice cream truck split up in the area, while the Topkick stayed where it was.

USAF Master Sergeant Robert "Bobby" Epps got out a device and pointed it around the area. U.S. Army Major William "Will" Lennox patted the hood of the Topkick affectionately and said, "Alright, Ironhide. We got echoes."

The Topkick transformed into a giant robot, with proportionate cannons on each arm, and he sniffed the air. "He's here. I smell him."

Epps scanned a nearby construction site and balked. "Oh man."

Suddenly, one of the cranes transformed into a giant...thing. It had a wheel at the top, a wheel on the bottom, and a head in the middle. Will shouted, "Fall back!"

Everything exploded, including a pile of cement pipes that crushed a couple soldiers. Lennox winced, then ordered the soldiers to shoot at the Decepticon.

The Decepticon roared, then broke the construction site and onto the highway.

Suddenly, another signal popped online close by on Epps' scanner. "We've got another Decepticon signal!"

"Arcee! Twins! Target coming your way!" Lennox shouted through his walkie talkie.

"Target sighted." Elita-1 responded.

"Okay, okay, I got him, I got him!" Mudflap shouted, chasing the Audi R8 around a corner, but they slid right into the wall and crashed into each other as they transformed into bipedal mode.

"I screwed that up." Mudflap groaned. "I'm okay. I'm alright."

"This is combat, man! What's wrong witchu?!" Skids berated Mudflap and punched him in the face.

Meanwhile, Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1 raced after the silver Audi. They bounced off the alley walls, firing at the Audi as they tried to stop him.

The Decepticon launched itself through an apartment building, with a young man eating noodles and an old man eating chicken, with The Arcee units following right behind the Audi.

Lennox could see that this was not cutting it. So he thought it would be time for him to bring out a last resort.

"Call in Sideswipe!"

The silver Corvette Stingray came zooming around the corner, transforming into bipedal mode and Sideswipe shouted cheerfully, "Clear a path!"

The Arcee units fell back and let Sideswipe take the lead. He jumped over the Audi, firing at the roof of the car. When that didn't work, Sideswipe threw one of his swords at the good of the car and it stuck there. Sideswipe grabbed the hilt of the sword and braked...

And all that was left of the Audi were two halves of a whole Audi.

Sideswipe smirked. "Damn, I'm good."

In the air, a giant plane opened its cargo hold to reveal a blue Peterbilt 379 Semi with red flames. It drove right put of the cargo hold and transformed into Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. Then parachutes were engaged and Optimus said, "Autobots! I'm in pursuit!"

Then he cut the parachutes off of his back, hit the pavement, and drove towards the commotion the Decepticon was causing downtown. Optimus grabbed onto its head and dragged it underneath an overpass. "Pull over!"

Ironhide, Optimus and the other soldiers and Autobots met there. "Punk ass Decepticon." Ironhide sneered.

"Any last words?" Optimus said, gravely, pointing his gun at the Decepticon's head

The Decepticon glared back up at them, Energon pouring out of his mouth. "This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again!"

Epps stared along with everyone else. "That doesn't sound good."

"Not today." Optimus responded and fired.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked the first one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Only Natalie Cliff.  
**

* * *

_**Earth, birthplace of the human race. A species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns: our worlds have met before...**_

Natalie Cliff, age 22, rank: Captain, lay in her bed on her side, hugging a pillow. She was in the middle of a dream. Unfortunately, this is one of the dreams that Primus sends her every now and then.

_*Natalie Cliff's Dream*_

_A giant machine? Typical for my dreams._

_Was it sentient? Nope._

_Were the Cybertronians around the machine sentient? You bet._

_And the little humans scrambling around their feet-I mean pedes? Not entirely. In fact, they were barely dressed in anything at all._

_One of the Cybertronians lifted one up to his faceplates, then threw the human back on the ground._

_I looked around, confusedly. What's going on? Who were the Cybertronians? They didn't have any insignias. I didn't recognize any of them. Except when i looked into the eyes of one of the shorter ones, I thought of Optimus Prime. WhyI_

_And my dream ended._

_*Natalie Cliff's POV*_

I sat up and stretched before getting up and starting my day. I looked at the clock and saw that it was somehow noon. Geez, I haven't slept that late since I was a teenager.

I was recently assigned to watch over Sam Witwicky because of the increase of Decepticon attacks. This meant I had to rent space in the Witwicky household. Not that Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky minded. As long as their baby Sammy was safe from harm,and as long as I paid them $50 dollars a month, I could stay as long as I wanted. Honestly, my paycheck more than covered my rent, so I could've lived there as long as I wanted. but Sam insisted that I was off as soon as he graduated high school. Jazz, Optimus, Will, everyone supported this decision, so who was I to argue?

I went to the kitchen after my morning ritual and saw that Mrs. Witwicky was in the living room, leaning against the back of the couch, crying her eyes out. Mr. Witwicky and Sam were arguing and lugging giant boxes down the stairs.

"Come on! Move it! We got a schedule to keep here!" Mr. Witwicky shouted.

"What's the rush, Dad? Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me? Did you rent the room out?" Sam yelled from his room.

"No, I've got another idea for your room and it rhymes with home theater." Mr. Witwicky laughed.

Sam entered the living room and saw what Mrs. Witwicky was holding her hands. "Look what I found: its your little baby booties."

"Aw, Ma."

"My little baby booty boy, you can't go!" Mrs. Witwicky bawled, hugging Sam to her chest. I watched all this while eating a fast bowl of cereal, and laughing on the inside. Unfortunately, I had no idea what was going on.

_'What am I missing?'_ I thought to Primus.

**'Its Sam's last day in Tranquility.'** Primus responded.

I face-palmed. I can't believe I forgot. The entire Witwicky family was talking about it for the past how-long?

After I finished my cereal, I went up to Mr. Witwicky and said, "Need any help, Mr. Witwicky?"

"For the last time, its Ron. And yes, there are a couple more boxes upstairs. Use your army strength and help us." He said, panting from the weight.

"Sure thing." I said. "Do you want help with your luggage too?"

"Sure." I went up to Ron and Judy's room to help them take down some of their luggage. They were going to Paris for a month as soon as Sam gets settled in his dorm room. They were depending on me to take their car back to their house. Jazz would pick me up at their house and we would rendezvous to the meet up with Bumblebee.

When I got down to the car and put their luggage in the trunk, Sam and Ron were having some kind of father-son talk, so I went into the garage and saw my guardian, Jazz, 1st lieutenant to Optimus Prime.

"Hey there, Jazzy." I said, leaning against his hood. "Hi, Bee."

"What's up, li'l lady?" Jazz greeted in his gangster voice.

"H-hi-i, N-Nat." Bee responded.

"Voice problems?" I asked, sympathetically.

He nodded.

"Shouldn'tcha be helpin' the Witwicky's?" Jazz asked.

"I already did." I whined.

"Then keep helpin'. We gotta leave as soon as we drop off the Witwicky's. The 'Bots are gonna get back from China, and Optimus wants us there." Jazz explained.

"What about Bee?"

"He'll follow Sam to college without his knowledge." He dropped the accent only when things were extremely serious.

Then, Primus said, **'Something is wrong. Go check on Samuel.'**

_'Roger that.'_ I stood up and walked extremely quick to the house. When Primus says something like that, well... some serious slag is about to go down.

I walked upstairs and said, "Sam, are you okay?"

He responded with a scream. "Fire! We got a fire!"

I grabbed the fire extinguisher from the upstairs bathroom and barged into his room.

There was a small hole in the floor and the edges were flaming. I shot it with the foam and Primus said, _'That wasn't what I sensed.'_

_'Oh yeah? Then what was it?'_ I thought, running out of the foam and grabbed a water bottle off the dresser and poured the water onto the char.

**'It was the Allspark.'**

'_What? How is that possible?'_ I asked, but then, the door burst open and a whole bunch of Minicons surged at us. But they were different than the ones at base and my little pet, a Blackberry named Sparky. He just got back from the base for a routine check-up with Ratchet.

These ones had a goal. A mission. **"KILL WITWICKY!"**

I karate kicked one and punched another one. They shot their tiny little bullets at me and Sam. "Sam! Out the window!"

He scrambled and I followed him. "JUMP! JUMP, SAM!"

He tuck and rolled and Ron yelled up at us. "What is all the racket?!"

"Dad! Take cover!" Sam yelled at him, hiding behind the birdbath. I punched another one and shouted, "Jazz! Code yellow! Code yellow!"

Jazz and Bumblebee burst from the two car garage and transformed right in the front yard. The little Minicons jumped down from the bedroom and tried to fight Jazz and Bee. But, of course, they were no match for two of Optimus Prime's greatest.

At the end of it all, the bedroom was blown up, there at least ten scorch marks in Ron's grass, the remains of kitchen appliances scattered on the lawn, and Judy was knocked out on the ground.

By then, Sam was near breaking down. "Bumblebee!"

Said bot looked down at Sam, ready for the oncoming onslaught.

"Get in the garage. Get in the garage now!" Sam shouted. "I'm about to have a nervous breakdown just get in the garage, please."

"Ugh... Whatever!" Bumblebee used the radio for the first time since he came back from Diego Garcia.

"You should go, too, Jazz, before the police and firemen come." I said. He was already transforming and slowly backing into the garage.

Sam was explaining everything that happened prior to my arrival in his room. Apparently, a shard of the Allspark got caught in his jacket sleeve and it shocked him and he dropped it and it burned a hole in the floor and it fell into the kitchen below. And now, we were looking for it before the firemen find it and they get shocked as well.

I got a metal film canister and a pair of tweezers. Shouldn't touch something so volatile with my bare hands.

I spotted it on the kitchen table and picked it up and put it into the canister. Sam grabbed it from me and put it in his pocket.

Then, I went to the officer in charge and showed them my military ID. "Natalie Cliff, Captain in the army. I can take it from here."

They left after talking to Ron then they left. "...And the taxes are all taken care of."

"Oh look." Judy smirked.

I looked over to Sam and saw him and Mikaela in an embrace. I smirked as well, and got into the back seat of the car, and fell asleep for a little while. Just until we got to the airport.

Unfortunately, Sparky crawled out of my pocket and said, _"Figgy's texted you."_

"Okay." I checked the phone and it said, 'Buenas tardes, mi amor.'(1)

I smiled. I texted him back, '¿Cómo supiste que sólo se despertó ahora?'(2)

'Jazz.'

That little fragger.

* * *

**(1)-Good afternoon, love.  
**

**(2)-How did you know I only woke up now?  
**

**Sorry, I use Google Translate.  
**

**A/N: I finally updated it! Praise me! nah, just kidding. Anyway, should I do the part where they are in Shanghai? Let me know!**

**Any suggestions, just leave a review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! I'm glad so many people like this so far! Thanks!**

**I do not own Transformer: ROTF. I only own Natalie Cliff.  
**

* * *

*Diego Garcia* 1130 hours

Diego Garcia is the base of operations of N.E.S.T. It also was assigned to be to the base for the Autobots.

Currently, said bots were returning from Shanghai, some feeling extremely accomplished, while others were very troubled.

One of the troubled ones was Optimus Prime. He had been defending this planet from Decepticons for two years, and yet, he had never recieved a warning such as the one he recieved last night.

_'The fallen shall rise again? What does it mean?'_ Optimus thought as he rolled into the main hanger. _'Perhaps I should talk to Natalie when she arrives.'_

And speak of the devil.

"Hi, Optimus." A voice came from behind him. Nat walked in front of his cab. "Look, I know you're about to go into a meeting, but can I talk to you?"

"Natalie." Optimus greeted. "Actually, I was wondering if you would like to come into the meeting with me."

"Oh. Sure, Optimus. Let me tell Jazz where I'll be and I'll be right over." Nat began to walk away, but Optimus had already commed Jazz and told him where his charge will be.

Nat climbed up to the Optimus-Prime-eye-level catwalk and went over to Lennox. "Hey, Will!"

"Nat! Long time no see!" He gave Nat a hug. "We're about to video chat the General. Gonna stick around?"

"Yep." she said, getting into parade rest, feet shoulder width apart, and hands behind back.

"By the way, the asshole is here." Will muttered, and she immediately looked around the floor for him. Sure enough, there he was, standing next to the ladder up to the catwalk.

"Alright is the line secure?"

"Secure link to JCS is up."

"Hello, General Morshower. Its a pleasure to see you again." Lennox stated calmly.

"You as well, Major Lennox." He looked at Nat. "It is good to see you again, Captain Cliff."

"You too, General." She smiled.

"Will, I saw the Shanghai op. You had a rough day."

"General, we have intel have I believe warrents an immediate debrief. I can't let you see him, but I would like you to speak with the leader of the Autobots." Lennox explained.

"Proceed."

That was Optimus' cue. He transformed at a leisurely pace, and Galloway stared up at him in awe.

"Gotta wonder." Epps piped up from his place next to Galloway, but closer to Optimus. "If God made us in his image, who made him?"

'_Oh, I've got a few ideas.' _Nat thought, sarcastically.

"General, our alliance has countermatted six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent." Optimus went straight to the point. "They are clearly searching for something on this planet, but last night's encounter came with a warning."

Optimus replayed the warning. The voice was very gravelly. "The fallen shall rise again."

"'The fallen.'" General Morshower repeated. "Meaning what?"

"Origin: unknown." Optimus replied. "The only known history of our race was contained within the Allspark, lost with its destruction."

'**Now, Optimus, you should know better.' **Primus tsked.

"Excuse me!" Galloway shouted from the ground. "With this... So-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet, like you thought they would?"

Natalie could feel Primus ready to launch a triad about humans and lack of respect for his culture, so she thought, _'Shut up and let the fleshy talk.'_

"Director Galloway, National Security Advisor, the President just appointed liaison." Lennox said, giding his annoyance rather well.

Morshower sighed. "Well, I guess I didn't get that memo."

"Forgive the interruption, General-excuse me, coming through-after all the damage in Shanghai, the president is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

Optimus narrowed his eyes. "We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely do more harm than good."

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway glared.

"With all due respect, sir," Natalie interrupted. "We have been fighting side by side in the field for two years."

"We shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." Epps shouted up at us from next to Optimus' giant foot.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk." Galloway snapped back.

"Yeah, well, dont tempt me." Epps muttered.

Optimus heard this and whispered to Epps, "Easy."

"And the newest members of your team: I understand you sent a message into space; an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here." General Morshower cut in. "And in my experience, the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General, when out national security is at stake, no one is above reproach. Now, what do we do know, so far? We know that the Decepticon leader classified as NBE-1, a.k.a. Megatron, is resting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentien Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of this Allspark is locked in Diego Garcia, one of the most secure naval bases on the planet." Galloway blabbed. Everyone had that glazed look in their eyes; the kind that kids have in school during a lecture.

"And since no one can tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion! You, the Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that! 'The fallen shall rise again'? Sounds to me like something's coming.

"So let me ask; if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on_ our planet_, will you leave peacefully?" Galloway finally reached the point of his visit.

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it." Optimus said promptly.

Galloway nodded, apparently appeased. He was about to turn away when Optimus spoke again.

"But, before your President decides, please ask him this: what if we leave-" He leaned in closer to Galloway's face. "And you're wrong?"

An unnerving silence spread through the hanger.

"That's a good question." Lennox commented. He dismissed us and Natalie climbed onto Optimus' hand.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about, Natalie?" Optimus said, walking to the Autobot hanger.

* * *

**A/N: Done! You know, when I was typing Galloway's monologue, I was like, "SHUT UP ALREADY!"**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back again! Thanks for reading the last chapter! I'm not exactly sure of how to go about this story because the army doesn't really play a big role until the ending. So should Nat hang around with Sam or Lennox?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

_*Natalie's POV*_

"Okay, so what is the situation now, Optimus?" I asked. "I'm back for two minutes and everything goes to the Pit."

"Yesterday, the last shard of the Allspark was stolen." Optimus reported.

The hanger burst into an uproar.

"Silence!" Optimus roared and the room immediately calmed down. "The humans have not confirmed who stole it, but security cameras showed at least two Decepticons breaking into the vault."

"Is Galloway going to let you guys track down the infiltrators?" I asked.

"Your government is losing faith in us." Optimus said simply.

"But why? If it weren't for you guys, our planet would have been taken over by the Decepticons two years ago." I shook my head. "My brethren are idiots."

"No, they are right to be suspicious of us. We are foreign to them-" Ratchet started.

"Bull. They should be grateful that you guys are here!" I interrupted and Primus kind of... took over again.

**"I'm glad that Natalie is defending you all, but I believe that she is not the only one who is able to defend you, is she?"** Primus said.

"That is true. Samuel is an asset, as well." Elita-1 agreed.

"But Sam doesn't have the influence that Natalie has." Ironhide argued.

"Yeah." Jazz added. "I mean, who is that glitch more likely to listen to: a civilian with no military training or a captain in the army?"

"But not a captain with an Autobot for a guardian." Jolt quietly put in.

"Jolt's right." Arcee said. "At least with a civilian, from Galloway's position, there's a chance to get rid of him. No offense."

"That may be... Perhaps I should go and talk to Sam." Optimus mused.

"I'll go with you, Optimus." I volunteered, after gaining mobility again.

"I'll go too, sir!" Jazz saluted, grinning.

"Very well. We shall leave-" Optimus began, but Ratchet cut in.

"-As soon as Natalie gets some rest. You haven't slept since yesterday, have you."

It wasn't a question.

I looked down at my shoes, and muttered something about Figueroa and Sparky.

Ratchet sighed, then said, "Go take a nap, Natalie. Primus knows you're going to need it."

'**You bet I do. Listen to the ten thousand plus year old medic, Natalie.'** Primus thought to me.

'_Alright, alright.'_

Ratchet carried me to my quarters. "I'll send Jazz to get you in a few hours."

Then, he put me down and left. I entered my quarters and crashed on the bed. Somehow, I got the feeling that something big was about to happen. I turned over and thought about how Fig was doing. I got up and decided to call him before going to bed.

"Sparky?" He crawled out of my pocket and he clicked happily at being remembered. "Can you call Figgy for me?"

The tone sounded five times then went to voicemail. I sighed, then said, "Hey Fig. It's Nat. I don't think I'll be home for a few days. I need to talk to Sam and Tim." I used Optimus' preferred human name. "I love you. Don't forget to buy more milk! Bye."

I turned back to Sparky and said, "Stay on base here, okay? I'm sure I'll be back right away."

He clicked happily and scurried off down the hallway.

I fell back on my bed and began dreaming again.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to see something that looked like sorority. Sam was standing by a table near the bar, spazzing at some cake. Very slowly, reached his hand out towards the cake scooped some icing onto his fingers and began writing something on the table._

_It looked Chinese, but as he kept writing, I began to realize it wasn't Chinese, but Cybertronian. As Sam kept writing, I could, for some reason, make out what Sam was writing. 'Dawn alights the Dagger's Tip...' 'Doorway.'_

_What was Sam writing?_

_Then, the scene changed and I was underwater. I looked up and I couldn't even see the surface. I looked around and I could actually see stuff. That shouldn't be possible, considering the depth I was at. Then again, I was in a Primus-induced dream. I took a closer look around and recoiled with disgust._

_A giant octopus' face was right in front of mine. It swam away and revealed Megatron's lifeless face. I knew the government had dumped all the dead aliens into the Laurentien Abyssal, so that told me exactly where I was. About five or six Decepticons dropped down and one popped out of a cat-like Con._

_"Keel zee little one!" The little crab-bot thing ordered the others, and the 'little one' was ripped apart._

_The little bot thingy pulled a piece of the Allspark from its subspace, and plunged it into Megatron's chest. Megatron spasmed, then sat up and shot to the surface._

_And I woke up._

* * *

The alarm clock began beeping loudly... I groaned and slapped the annoying sound.

"Ow!"

Which turned out to be Jazz playing a recording of my alarm. Oops.

"Sorry, Jazzy. I thought you sounded kind of like my alarm clock at home." I stretched as far as I could without hitting my hands on Jazz's roof.

"'Salright, li'l lady. No harm done." Jazz assured me.

"Where are we?" I asked, turning the radio on.

"Jus' outside of Princeton. Boss Bot figured ya could sleep on the way to meet Sam." Jazz explained.

"Oh. Okay, then. Where are we meeting Sammy and Bee?"

"In a nearby graveyard." Jazz said, cheerfully.

"Oh, wonderful." I rolled my eyes. Just the thing I want to go as soon as I wake up..

We followed behind Optimus until we reached the graveyard. Optimus transformed, then signaled for Jazz to transform as well. So I got out and waited for Jazz to transform.

He stretched his arms out over his head, then held out his hand for me to climb onto. Then, I climbed from Jazz's hand to his shoulder

Now, all we had to do was wait for Bumblebee to bring Sam. I looked at my watch and saw that it was around 5 o'clock. Maybe I could get a few minutes of shut eye...

The next thing I knew, Jazz was poking me lightly in the side. "Bee's here."

Then, I heard Sam's voice. "You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me a day in college."

"I'm sorry, Sam. But the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen." Wait, it was? I wasn't informed of this!

"What do you mean? Like, Decepticon stolen?"

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request... but I'm here for your help, Sam, because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet." Optimus sighed frustratedly. "Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

"This isn't my war!" Sam protested.

"Not yet. But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost..." Optimus glanced at me, as well as Sam.

"What about Natalie?" Sam asked. "She's a human, too! And she would be a better candidate than I would ever be!"

"Umm... I don't think I count, Sam. Considering I'm the bridge between humanity and Cybertronians. I would basically be neutral in this kind of thing." I explained to Sam, shrugging. "It only invovles me if humans are killed."

Sam ran his hand through his hair, rather irritated. "I wanna help you guys, I do. But I'm not some alien ambassador. You know, I'm a normal kid with normal problems." He sighed again. "I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry... I really am."

And he began to walk back to Bumblebee, who had been idling on the curb, silently.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." Optimus said, cryptically.

"You're Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You don't need my help." Sam replied, not looking back.

Then, he climbed into Bumblebee and they drove away. Optimus looked after them sadly, and said, "We do, more than you know."

Primus and I shook my head at Sam's selfishness. If only he knew what role he would play in this series of events.

* * *

**A/N: I finally updated! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! My brothers always hog the computer!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
